Heart's Crown
by cornholio4
Summary: Sora and Jasmine met as young children when Sora went through a portal which took him to the inside of the palace of Agrabah. Before he went back Jasmine gave him a heirloom which she was supposed to give to her chosen suitor. They meet years later when Sora has the Keyblade and comes to Agrabah.
1. Prologue

Destiny Islands and 8 year old Sora was stomping away in a huff. He was with his friends on the beach playing with wooden swords and as usual he had kept losing to Riku. Riku was great and he was his best friend but... Just this once he wished he could beat Riku at something... anything...

He was lying by the waterfall with his wooden sword next to him, looking up at the sun in the morning. Everyone's parents were busy so they practically had the entire day to himself.

Perhaps he would take some rest and challenge Riku to a rematch later or one of the others. He glanced at his wooden sword for a second only for it to resemble some sort of sword with the blade being a silver pole with the top resembling a key.

He blinked and then rubbed his eyes only to see that it looked like a wooden sword again. He picked it up and examined it and then sighed. It was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

" **YOU WERE GLIMPSING AT YOUR OWN FUTURE SORA.** "

Sora jumped at the weird voice he just heard and wondered if he was imagining things again. He then looked behind him and saw there was some sort of giant keyhole at the back of the tree he was lying by. He stepped close to it fearfully.

" **DON'T WORRY SORA; YOU WILL COME BACK SOON ENOUGH.** "

Sora then slowly walked towards it only to be dragged inside the portal.

Sora was amazed by what he was looking at once he went through the portal, he seemed to be in some sort of courtyard of a palace where there were sand and yellow bricked walls. It looked like it was some sort of palace and he could feel strong heat from the sand.

Naturally growing up on the Destiny Islands all of his life, it was unlike anything he had seen before. "Excuse me, anyone here?" Sora asked calling out but stopped when he heard growling.

He looked behind him and was shocked to an angry tiger club slowly walking up behind him. Near him was a yellow ball and Sora was taking steps back in fear.

"Nice tiger, I mean no harm..." Sora whispered cautiously, normally he would be excited to see a real tiger as he had never seen one before but this one looked ready to attack him.

"Rajah! What are you doing?" asked a girl's voice and Sora saw running towards them was a girl about a year older than him with black hair, a light blue headband with a jewel at the centre of it, a light blue Arabian shirt and light blue Arabian pants. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a silver crown pendant.

The girl then noticed them and gasped when she saw Rajah looking threatening at Sora and Sora looking quite scared. "Is this your tiger? I didn't mean to startle him if that's the problem so sorry if I did." Sora asked and the girl gave a slight nod while smiling.

"I'm Princess Jasmine and this is Rajah, we were playing ball when it came over here. Rajah came to get it." The girl explained introducing herself as the tiger Rajah was calming down. "Are you from another kingdom? Are you a visitor with someone who came to see my daddy the Sultan? I don't think I have seen clothes or hair like yours before." The girl asked wondering if he was going to be anything like the rude young princes who have came to visit the palace with representatives from their kingdoms.

Sora was excited as he had never met a princess before. "My name is Sora and I don't think I come from any kingdom and I live on this island. I came here from this portal." Sora told her introducing himself and showed her the portal in the wall.

Jasmine then gasped and asked "so are you like some evil Sorcerer? There are ones in stories that my father read to me before bed!" Sora then jumped and he did hear of evil sorcerers and wizards in stories he read.

"I'm not a sorcerer, the portal just appeared in a tree and I went through. Should probably go back..." Sora responded facing the portal only for Jasmine to take his arm.

"Before you go, do you think you would want a game of ball with me and Rajah? My daddy's busy with some delegates and the guards are busy in the market." Jasmine asked with a bit of pleading in her eyes. Sora then looked to the portal and back there again.

Rajah then picked up the ball with his nose and then threw it at Sora which he caught. Sora then grinned and said "why not, I don't think anyone is expecting me soon anyway." Sora then kicking the ball at Jasmine who caught it with a smile of her own.

Forty minutes were spent as the two kids and the tiger cub were having fun kicking the ball to eachother. "That was fun Sora, I am glad you came here. I don't have many people to play with." Jasmine told him as she had caught the ball from Sora.

"Don't you have other friends to play with?" Sora asked innocently and Jasmine looked down a bit depressed. "Sorry, did I say anything wrong?" Sora asked apologetically.

"No, it's just that I don't actually have any friends besides Rajah. Daddy keeps me in the palace and the only other kids I get to meet are visiting princes who come with important people from their kingdoms. They are usually big jerks and we can't stand them." Jasmine responded making Sora feel a bit sorry for Jasmine.

"Sorry about that but you can count me as a friend." Sora told her giving a smile to which Jasmine returned.

"I will, plus sorry if Rajah scared you and he is sorry too... right Rajah?" Jasmine asked giving a glare to Rajah who looked apologetic at Sora which made him laugh.

Sora then turned and noticed the portal getting smaller, "Nice meeting you Jasmine but I think I must be getting home." Sora told her going to the portal but Jasmine was asking him to wait.

"I want to give you something Sora." Jasmine told him taking off her necklace and giving it to him. "Daddy says it's an heirloom, the Heart's Crown. Daddy says one day I would need to give it to a very special friend and he would need to explain more when I'm older. I want you to have it and be that very special friend, so you don't forget about me." Jasmine told him as Sora put it on around his neck.

"I promise I won't forget about you Jasmine and you too Rajah. I hope I can come back one day." Jasmine told him as she started waving to him and Rajah began waving to Sora with his paw. Sora then started waving to them as he was walking towards the portal.

Then came a shout of Jasmine's name and then out came the Sultan who was shocked to see Sora as he walked through the portal and it disappeared. He went to check on his daughter to see if she was alright.

He asked what happened to Jasmine and his eyes widened when he noticed the Heart's Crown missing around her neck. He then groaned as Jasmine explained about playing with the boy that came out from nowhere and Jasmine deciding to give the necklace to him.

He should have explained the significance of the necklace more...

On Destiny Island Sora came back through the portal and washed a bit sad as it disappeared. It meant that he just lost a new friend but at least he now had something to remember her by.

Hopefully they could meet again one day.

He then went back to his other friends who noticed him and asked him if he wanted a game of volleyball. He grinned as he grabbed the ball and made the first short.

 **Some of the ideas I will be using for this story will be from fellow Disney fanfic writer and Sora X Jasmine fan DJ Rodriquez. I came up with this basic plotline inspired by the Ruto plot from Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I will also have some inspiration from the Aladdin subplot of Once Upon a Time.**

 **Originally the heirloom was going to be the beetle scarab but then I decided it be Sora's crown necklace since i don't know if we ever found out where he got it.**

 **I so want Sora X Jasmine (tied with Sora X Ariel for my favourite KH shipping) to become more popular. I have been playing the PS4 HD remix collection of the 1.5 and 2.5 HD Remixes of the KH games. To get me prepared for Kingdom Hearts III (so excited for the Frozen worlds! I so hope for mini bosses of Hans and the Duke)**


	2. A Princess's Lament

Years later and Princess Jasmine was now 16 years old, right now she had to deal with yet another prince from some faraway kingdom who was visiting to see about becoming a suitor to her.

It went as well as it did for the other arrogant potential suitors that had come. Right now she was stroking Rajah out in the courtyard. Rajah having a bit of the back Prince Achmed's trousers he had bitten off.

"I want you to know Rajah, that to me you did good. The idiot probably was too used to people doing what he says that he needed to be taken care of a peg. But I know you were just playing" Jasmine told Rajah lovingly as Rajah relaxed while sitting on the floor.

She heard a sight as her father the Sultan made his way to her after having overheard what she had just said. "Another suitor you managed to alienate Jasmine? You know you have to choose a suitor soon!" The Sultan complained and Jasmine sighed, having been fat too used to her father telling her this.

"Father, I am sorry but I do not see why I have to follow this law that says I have to choose a husband among the visiting princes. Most of them are such snobs; I want my marriage to be for love." Jasmine replied being used to this conversation.

"Well, I guess the main problem is not really that you refuse to choose a suitor. The problem is that you HAVE chosen a suitor but one who is quite out of reach..." the Sultan muttered and Jasmine groaned, she especially hated her father bringing that up.

"You just have to keep having to bring up the mistake of a 9 year old girl who do not know any better..." Jasmine muttered knowing despite the annoyance it caused, she still cherished the memory of the mysterious boy who was her first human friend.

"Jasmine, that necklace was an heirloom with meaning to the act of passing it. I share most of the blame as I should have let you know about the significance. If that boy ever did make his way back to Agrabah, you would be required to have him as your suitor." The Sultan reminded Jasmine as she just shook her head.

Things after that meeting all those years ago was a bit hectic, with the Sultan assigning a guard to keep a closer eye on Jasmine and an attempt to search out for where the spiky haired boy had gone.

The Sultan had told Jasmine that the Heart's Crown was meant to be passed from the heir to the throne of Agrabah to the chosen suitor. By giving him what she believed to be a parting gift to a new friend, she had unknowingly promised her hand in marriage to the boy.

The Sultan after hearing his royal vizier Jafar calling for him, told Jasmine he would discuss this another time. "Stuck with this same routine of having o meet snobbish prince after snobbish prince, father refuses to let me out of the palace... being overprotective due to finding a new friend for once in my life..." Jasmine sighed deeply looking down to Rajah.

"That boy, he is probably out there not having to worry about royal laws such as these. Do you think he changed much since then?" Jasmine asked Rajah and her pet tiger gave a smile.

"Yes, he definitely had your approval Rajah but 7 years is quite a time for someone to change. I wonder if he still remembers me or if he just passed it off as a dream." Jasmine told Rajah glancing at the walls.

"To be free of the walls of the palace, be able to meet different people... make new friends and make my own destiny..." Jasmine pondered looking at the walls of the palace thinking of a decision to make.

*PB*

15 year old Sora glanced at his necklace in his room at the Disney Castle, a gift from a friend he had made while on his first brief first travel to another world. A gift from a friend he probably might not even meet again. But still he had his memories.

He was getting ready for his exam to become a Keyblade Master. Yen Sid first wanted him to investigate this world with a sand kingdom of Agrabah.

There might be darkness activity and he wanted Sora to check it out. He wondered what he would be in for.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this story continued. I am working on this Fire Emblem Fates crossover where Sora is actually Corrin and was taken to Destiny Islands and adopted there instead of being adopted by the Nohrian Royal Family. I definitely want to work on these two stories.**


	3. Sora's Entry into Agrabah

Exiting the Gummi Ship, Sora was taken aback by the strong heat that the world's Sun projected. Putting up the hood of his jacket for shade, Sora made his way through the entrance of Agrabah.

He explored the kingdom looking at several sword wielding guards and the citizens looking through the stalls operated by the merchants. He gave a polite wave to greet everyone that he had passed but they mainly stared weirdly at his attire.

He then began hearing sounds of laughter coming from a crowd so he decided to go and see what was happening. He then saw there were servants trying to make way for a prince figure in dark red clothing, a cape, a dark red turban, a pointy nose and a moustached on a horse. The figure was angrily trying to cover the back of his bottoms with his cape.

The horse stumbled and then it knocked over the figure causing him to land head first into a water barrel. Then the ripped of back of his bottoms showing his boxer shorts was shown to the citizens who exploded into laughter. Sora covered his mouth to hide his own laughter.

Then taking pity on the figure he then went to help him up but he angrily pushed him away. "Don't you dare show pity on my, the great Prince Achmed doesn't need any pity from a commoner such as yourself!" snapped the figure. Prince Achmed then got back onto his horse and ordered his servants to follow him.

He then went out of the entrance of the kingdom in a huff. "Okay... that happened..." Sora muttered to himself wondering what happened to Prince Achmed to get him like this. He then shrugged as he then began talking another look around.

More citizens gave him weird looks and one guard did so but had his eyes widen when he caught a glimpse of his necklace. The guard then muttered to another group of guards as they then glanced at his direction to take a look at his necklace.

They then went to inform their captain.

About ten minutes later Sora was still walking around when he ended up bumping into Razoul, the tall looking moustached Captain of the Guard for Agrabah. "Sorry about that... hey!" Sora apologised as Razoul then took a hold of the Heart's Crown to inspect it.

He then gave a nod to his guards as he then let go. "We would like you to come with us." Razoul told Sora in a tone of voice that said quite clearly that it was not a request. Sora gave a nod as he then followed him and the guards.

He did not let his guard down and was readying himself to fight if the needed arised. He then saw that they lead him to the palace of Agrabah.

Razoul then got to a servant and told him "go and get the Sultan, tell him we have found the boy with the Heart's Crown." The servant then had his eyes widened but nodded as he then went off to go get the Sultan.

*PB*

In a secret lair inside the palace was Jafar, the hard at work royal vizier to the Sultan. He had black royal robes, a black cape, a long moustache and a black turban. He was researching a book of darkness that he had acquired from an acquaintance of his known as Xehanort. In his other hand was his golden staff with the head of a snake which had dark red eyes.

Long ago did he offer him a partnership but Jafar had declined, his plans involved benefitting only him. They involved restoring the power that had been lost to his family long ago.

Long ago his family had been in power over a kingdom not that far from Agrabah. But his ancestors got greedy and began taxing their subjects far beyond what they could afford. Their arrogant attitude was far beyond that even other arrogant royals and nobles could tolerate.

They had alienated not only their subjects but any potential allies. Soon enough they had a revolution which led to them being ousted. Their attempts to keep power only caused them having no choice but to flee to live a life of poverty.

Jafar studied and scrapped to gain a palace job and went to work finding allies in the nobles of Agrabah. He also studied magic and darkness which led to him finding his Staff with the power of mind control.

It was making deals and betrayals of certain allies (his staff certainly helped with that) that he eventually made his way to becoming the royal Vizier. Despite all he had accomplished it was not enough to him...

It would never be enough, not until he sat on Agrabah's throne itself. He had a plan to retrieve a magic lamp in the legendary Cave of Wonders. With the wishes granted by the genie inside he will make himself both the Sultan and the most powerful Sorcerer in the world.

He had a certain plan to find a street lamp willing to help him...

 **Sorry for the short length and the time it took for me to be able to update this. I plan on writing more as well as more potential Sora shipping stories.** **If you have any ideas how I can come up with more stories for Sora and these certain females then I will be happy to read them and give you credit if i decide to use them:**

· **Elena from Elena of Avalor**

· **Larxene**

· **Rapunzel**


End file.
